grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Emmanuel LeShade
Appearance Emmanuel:Brown-skinned with a seemingly permanent intense look on his face. Has a build that's somewhere between a slim and athletic. Has a mane of messy red hair that comes out in small braids at the back. Eyes are golden brown. Always has the jewels of his people on his person snd braided into his hair so theft of the item 8s made difficult. Krom: a 4 ft bird with a huge wingspan. Has green tail plumage that sway in the wind, his body is purple, gold, and blue. His head is protected by a mask-like protrusion that's common among his race Personality Emmanuel: He acts like he has something to prove, although he has no one to prove it to. He loves the outdoors and hates confined spaces. He doesn't like to play games unless something serious I'd on the line and he's not a people person, but secretly hates to be alone. He hates the idea of transportation so if he can get there by foot he's doing so, no matter how long it takes. Krom: curious to a fault and eager to peck anything within range. His IQ isn't known, but he's at least smart enough to follow commands from Emmanuel and too seem like he understands conversation. Biography Emmanuel was born on the island of Archeais. The island had a monarchy system in place and his family was in charge. Being a desert island, living was harsh and survival depended on balancing out the resources that came from the several oasi that dotted the land. The Royal Family that Emmanuel belonged wasn't in charge of ruling the people but being strong enough to keep those oasi safe and clean. Whether it be from beasts or bandits, the Family had to be strong enough to fend off any danger and keep it's island running, and the did so for centuries until the arrival of Makura. Makura was a giant avian beast that riding in a large outcropping of land msny leagues from Archeais. It was a wasteful creature and soon it had depleted all of its resources and decided to attack the peaceful island for food. Many lives were lost before the Royal Family could strike back however, and the creature had made a new home clse to an oasis near a populated city. Emmanuel, full of dreams of grandeur, snuck into the Arena that the beast was nesting in and attacked it at first light. The fight was for way longer than LeShade wanted and he almost died until he was saved by an arrow fired by his brother, Ganindiel, felling it in one shot. Emmanuel, his pride shattered, raged through the arena, destroying property and making his shout echo through the building was soon answered by weak chirping coming from an alcove, the Makura was only nesting to feed it's chick. He took up the chick as a pet as a form of atonement for killing it's parent. Soon after he left the island on a soul searching journey to find if there's more to life. Character Stats Professions Inventor: ' An Inventor is a man or woman with knowledge in how various mechanical devices work. They have good insight in how blueprints work, and can build explosives, devices, and other assorted inventions if they have enough materials. Inventors gain the ability to create explosives and gadgets that they may use in battle. Primary Trait: These creations can be used as techniques, that can exceed Rank 14. '''weapon Specialist: ' A Weapon Specialist is someone who has to some degree devoted their life to the mastery of a single weapon or weapon type, such as swords, axes, whips, pistols, rifles, slingshots, or even cannons. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for techniques involving their specified weapon. Traits '''Devil Fruit User (7): The player has received the Magu Magu no mi (the magma magma fruit) and has had their character to eat this fruit. Since this fruit is a rank X fruit, this fruit costs 7 traits. In Training (3) In Training (2): '''A trait designed to simply be used when you don't know what to put your free professional trait in. You can remove this trait from your character at any time and spend it on something else. You make take this trait as many times as you like. '''Scavenger (0): '''If LeShade sees a plot item, he can roll a die and take a 50/50 shot at having the bird snatch the item in question. If he fails, the bird gets knocked out for the rest of the thread. ''(Free Trait)'' Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. '''Iron Khopesh:a one-handed sword with a curved blade. The handle is wrapped in leather for a better grip. (Starter Item) Fang Necklace: bead necklace with the claw of Emmanuel's first kill: a sabre-tooth tiger. (Starter Item) Mjolnir Shard: '''The handle is wrapped around the usual polymer handle of modern swords and the tassel is just plain ol' fabric. The sword is pure Yellow Sand Glass. Yellow Sand Glass - special material like red sand that creates elemental energy when the correct force is applied. In yellow sand's case, it's friction cinverted inot electricity. The more that's applied to the glass, the more electricity is created. As durable than steel, the blade is incredibly hard to break under normal events. (Cost - 20,000) Techniques '''Magma Fruit Magu Magu no Mi (Rank 15) - The Magma Fruit - logia fruit that allows the user to create, become, and control magma. User is now heat resistant while using powers. Grapeshot (Rank 20) '''- Creates a spiked ball of magma that his slightly cooled on the outside and explodes on contact when thrown or thrust into something. '''Phoenix Wing (Rank 20) - With an effort of will, Emmanuel forms a long blade of lava that curves out from his wrist and swings horizontally in front of him, scorching and burning all in its range. from Magu Magu no Mi PhoenixAscent (Rank 25) - With the help of a jet of magma from his feet, Emmanuel makes an upward swing with a temporary “blade” of magma. from Phoenix Wing Scorch Missle (Rank 20) - As the palms are thrust outwards towards the target, a surge of lava and heat is expelled that results in a punching force traveling through the air in the opponent's direction. from Magu Magu no Mi Magma Breath (Rank 20) - Emmanuel expels a decent sized spout of magma and burning gas that fills a certain area with lava and heat. Creatures caught in the area are burnt… duh from Magu Magu no Mi